


The Conversation

by glasswrks



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy has a conversation with herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Disclaimer:** Let’s face it, I don’t own “The Devil Wears Prada” or any of the characters, back story, etc. I’m not making a cent from it – if I did, I’d buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though I think; pesky copyright laws.  
>  **Copyright:** May 7th – May 14th, 2010.  
>  **Author’s Notes:** While the novel is written by Lauren Weisberger, I am placing the story within the movie written by Aline Brosh McKenna. If you’ve read my first story, The Beginning, I had said I haven’t seen the movie nor have I read the book. Well, that statement still stands. I may get to it eventually.  
>  **Special Thanks:** I would like to thank my beta readers, Ina, Courtney, and DW. The three of them in their own way helped make this a better story. I admit, it does read better. If it wasn’t for them, I would have sent this story out and I cringe at the thought. Thank you very much. That being said, any problems or inconsistencies would be mine and mine alone.

* * *

Andy slowly closed the bedroom door, hearing the soft click of the lock as it slid in place.

This wasn’t how she expected Paris.

She leaned against the door for a few minutes before she pushed away and tried to swallow the lump which had unexpectedly formed in her throat. She blinked a few times as her eyes burned and her vision became watery.

She was surprised by her reaction.

She had no idea she would feel such a strong desire to comfort...

Miranda?

Never in her wildest imagination had the words, “Comfort” and “Miranda” ever come together.

Yet, here she was, contemplating turning around, opening the door and...

_‘Yeah Andy? And what?’_ her inner voice popped up. _‘What are you going to do? I can so see Miranda opening her arms when you walk though the door – practically begging you to make it better – to take away the pain she’s in. And just how would you do that, huh? Any clues? Well? I’m not hearing anything from the peanut gallery...’_

“Shut up,” Andy muttered to herself.

_‘Ah, hit too close to home did it? Now we’re getting somewhere.’_

“No, we’re not.”

_‘Come on. Who are you trying to kid? Yourself? Not going to happen. Don’t forget who you’re talking to...’_

Andy walked to the sofa and sort of plopped down. It was somewhat difficult, considering the cut of her dress. She turned and looked longingly at the door.

_‘So, you have feelings for Miranda. It’s not the first time someone falls for their boss...’_

"It is for me.” 

_‘Okay, that’s true, I’ll give you that. It is the first time for us. Kind of scary isn’t it?’_

"Yes it is.” 

_‘So, what do we do now?’_

“Wait.” 

_‘For what?’_

Andy had no answer. She had no idea what she was waiting for. 

_‘You want to go in, don’t you?’_ her inner voice asked softly, as if deciding not to give herself a hard time. 

Andy nodded. 

_‘Funny thing… so do I. But, we aren’t going to, are we?’_

“No,” Andy sighed. 

_‘Damn.’_

_The end_


End file.
